Magical New World
by daram26
Summary: In a world where Neville Longbottom is the boy who lived, Harry Potter is just a orphaned wizard. What will be his adventures in this new magical world? A.U. [DISCONTINUED FOR NOW]
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Author's Notes - First of all, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did, this would not be on this site, would it?**

**To those who are interested in the progress of my other stories, don't ask because I don't know. Look for results, don't hope on words. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Strange Letter**

It was late in the day and the setting sun's rays draped London in golden light. The streets were busy with people going home after a long day of work. Among the crowd walked a boy. Looking about ten, he seemed small for his age and on the thin side. On top his head was a shock of messy black that looked like it could use a trim and he wore worn but clean clothing that was just a bit too big for him. In his arms he held several different books that were rather thick and on his nose were a pair of wire rimmed round spectacles. Perhaps the most predominate feature of this boy was his brilliant green eyes.

He walked down the streets and just as it was nearly dark out he reached the front gate of Milgrant Madison's Home. It was a tall brick building with a metal gate surrounding a well tended yard with tired grass lawn. The boy made his way to the front door and reached for the door knob with the hand that wasn't holding any books. Opening the door revealed the stern face of older women. She was stocky and neatly dressed, her graying hair was cut short. When she spoke her voice was calm and with a slight hint of disappointment, "Mr. Potter, you are late for supper once again."

Harry looked up and said with dismay as his stomach rumbled, "I'm sorry Mrs. Lexington. I lost track of time."

"There is no reason for you to apologies, Mr. Potter. If you miss supper, the only person effected is you, is it not?" Harry nodded before she continued, "However, do keep in mind that the library is not going anywhere, while supper is."

"Yes, Mrs. Lexington." said Harry politely.

Mrs. Lexington gave a curt nod before turning and walking towards her office, her high heeled shoes barely making a noise as she walked across the hard wood floor. Before she opened the door she turned towards Harry and plainly said, "Ms. Harrington and Mr. Willus have yet to start their after dinner chores, Mr. Potter."

Harry perked up and said with a grateful smile, "Yes, Mrs. Lexington."

Mrs. Lexington responded with a 'hm' as she retreated into her office.

He walked down the hallway towards the dinning room. As he approached Harry could hear Stacy and John arguing over who would do which of the after dinner chores. Their squabbling did not cease when he entered. As Harry gathered leftover food onto the clean plate that was at his spot on the long table, Stacy and John seemed to compromise to a game of rock, paper, scissors. John promptly lost, meaning he would do the washing and would have to take out the always smelly garbage. Scowling, he headed to the kitchen leaving a pleased looking Stacy and a eating Harry in the dinning room. Stacy turned to Harry and said light heartedly, "He never wins rock, paper, scissors! Got caught up reading again, Harry?"

Harry gave a smile and nod but continued eating, he was rather hungry. Stacy smiled then frowned and said, "Isn't it cold by now? Wouldn't you rather warm it up?"

He shrugged, swallowed then replied, "I don't mind cold spaghetti."

Stacy shrugged in acceptance and asked while gesturing towards the food, "Did you grab everything you wanted? I have to bring the dishes in the kitchen so John can wash 'em."

With a mouth once again full, Harry nodded before giving a broad toothy and food-y smile and saying, "Phanks phough!"

"Ew!" Stacy said with a disgusted look on her face that faded into a smile as she began gathering dishes and taking them into the kitchen. Soon after, Harry had finished, grabbed his books and headed up to the room he shared with three other boys. He walked past the common room, which was noisy with joyous activity and kept going. Though he knew everyone at the orphanage, in the four years he had been there he never really became close friends with any of them. Even before he came here, when he lived with the Dursleys, he hadn't had many friends.

Sighing, Harry dismissed the thought as he opened the door to the room that he slept in. It was a small room with two bunk beds on either side. In between each of the bunk beds were two dressers that sat squished beneath a decent sized window. At the end of each of the bunk beds were two more dressers, one on each side. The two bunk beds were the same, cheap but sturdy but the bedding on each bed was different from bed to bed. Harry turned on the ceiling light before going to his dresser. He set the pile of books onto the tidy top. He grabbed one of the books and climbed up to the top bunk that he slept on.

Then, as he was laying down to read the delightful book he had picked up earlier in the afternoon, he heard the crumpling of paper underneath him. Confused, he shifted his position and grabbed the culprit. It was a letter.

"_How strange,"_ thought Harry as he read the envelope which was addressed to:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Milgrant Madison's Home_

_354 Billard Street_

_London_

As long as he could remember, he had never before received a letter. Curious, he for a sender's address but found none. The only indication of who it was from was the wax seal. It was purple and bore a coat of arms that showed a lion, snake, bager, and raven surrounding an 'H'. That seal was broken as Harry opened the letter and found three pieces of parchment inside. Unfolding the first he read:

_Hogwarts School _

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_-:-_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. Your address is a muggle one, so please use attached parchment to reply no later that July 31._

_Yours Truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What?" asked Harry to the empty room. He could not help but find this letter utterly confusing. There was no such thing as magic! This surely must be a joke by some of the other kids. What kind of name was Dumbledore and what was a muggle anyway?

But… Harry thought back. There have been times, over the years that things had happened which he could not explain. The first time he remembered something happening was when he lived with the Dursleys. He was six and he had just finished eating lunch. As he was walking to the kitchen clean his dishes, Dudley thought it would be good fun to trip Harry. As fell, a fleeting thought that he hoped the glass and plate wouldn't break ran through Harry's head. Vernon, hearing the sound of Harry hitting the floor, came into the kitchen to find quite the curious sight. Harry on the floor and Dudley gaping like a fish at the floating glass and plate. It was that 'freakish' event that resulted in the plate and glass being thrown away, and Vernon driving Harry to the orphanage that very afternoon . To this day, the event confused him but Harry just thought he had been delusional from spending all morning under the sun working in the garden.

There have been other times too, that strange things had happened. Like when another boy in the orphanage insulted Harry then immediately fell as though his legs were turned to jelly for a second. Or last year when his old teacher lectured him and her hair turned blue. Looking at the letter again, he tried not to get excited. Maybe…

He looked at the next bit of parchment to find the list previously mentioned and more questions (robes, dragon hide, cauldron?). Still unsure, harry looked to the third piece of parchment which said simply: _Please write response below:_

Harry climbed down from his bed, looked under the beds, and checked to make sure no one was outside the door. Satisfied their was no one, a bit of doubt faded. Why would someone play this prank and not wait to see the result? He grabbed a pen from his dresser before climbing back up to his bed. He looked at the third piece of parchment and took a deep breath before finally writing; _'I'd very much like to go to Hogwarts.'_

After writing this, Harry let out the breath he had held. He looked to what he had written and thought, "_Now what?"_


	2. Chapter 2 The Response and the Repres

**Chapter One **

**The Response and the Representative**

Harry woke the next morning to one of his room mates, Little Petey, getting dressed. He sat up before he and Petey nodded a good morning to each other. His other roommates were still asleep but the alarm clock was due to go off soon.

Harry sat there a moment before hesitantly reaching for the book that laid beside his pillow. He reached inside and pulled the letter from last night out from between the front cover and first page. His finger traced the coat of arms then he reached inside the envelope. He took out the parchment and read the invitation and supply list for what must have been the hundredth time. Lastly, he looked to the last piece of parchment, expecting to still see his words written on the surface and finding them gone. Instead there was something else written. It read in an unfamiliar neat scrawl:

_Your response was received._

_A Hogwarts representative will come to your residence at 11 tomorrow morning to help answer any questions you and your guardian(s) may have, as well as assist you in purchasing your supplies. If you do not need any guidance, please indicate below:_

Excited, Harry hurriedly got out of bed and got dressed. The response had to be proof! The letter could not have moved but the words were different. He had to inform Mrs. Lexington of tomorrows guest!

* * *

The next day came, to find a nervous Harry and a doubtful Mrs. Lexington waiting in her office. An air of anticipation fill the small but neat room. As the grandfather clock in the corner chimed eleven, disappointment weighed down in Harry's stomach. When the chiming stopped, they sat there a moment. Then Mrs. Lexington spoke, "Mr. Potter, Harry, I am sor-"

But just as she had started, she was interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. A hopeful smile spread onto Harry's face as he rushed off the chair he had been sitting in and out of the office. He got to the front door, took a deep breath and opened it to reveal a giant. He looked at least nine feet tall and his face that was almost completely covered by a mane of long hair, a thick mustache, and a beard. He wore a very odd long coat that looked like it was made of several different types of thick, leather-like fabric. In his hand was a small pink umbrella, which being in the possession of such a large intimidating man, was rather humorous.

"Harry!" exclaimed the large man in a joyous tone. He crouched to get through the doorway but straightened up once he was through and continued speaking, "Ya look like yer dad, you do! 'Cept fer the eyes, those are yer mom's."

Harry was about to speak when Mrs. Lexington spoke first from behind Harry, "I assume you are the representative from '_Hogwarts'_?"

The man stood tall and said, "Oh, err, yeah. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Lexington gave a curt nod and stateded, "Well then, let us move this conversation to my office."

Once they were all in the office and seated, though Hagrid seemed a little uncomfortable in the chair that seem small for him. Mrs. Lexington looked very sternly towards Hagrid and spoke, "Mr. Hagrid, I'll be blunt, I would like some proof before we go any farther."

Hagrid, seeming to understand her doubt, nodded and said, "Course! Um… Let's see…" He looked around a moment before pointing the tip of his pink umbrella at a pen on the desk that sat between Harry and Mrs. Lexington. He tapped the pen once and it began to transform. It grew several legs and hairs and then, a newly formed pen-sized caterpillar began to crawl across Mrs. Lexington's desk "It's colorin' may be a bit off but there yer are."

Mrs. Lexington's wide eyes followed the caterpillar as it walked across her papers. Harry, not fully believing his eyes, reached and touched it only to pull away. It was real, alive! Hagrid gave a light chuckle and said, "Right then! Harry, ready to go'n get yer school thin's? You can ask me any questions you'd like as we walk."

Harry nodded then frowned but before he could speak his mind, Mrs. Lexington spoke for him, "There may be a problem with that, Mr. Hagrid. We run on limited funds here at Madison's, unfortunately there is no money to spare for tuition or supplies for Mr. Potter. Does this Hogwarts have any scholarships available or some way for Mr. Potter to study there?"

Hagrid answered as he once again tapped the caterpillar, turning it back into a pen, "No need to be worrin' a'bout that! Hogwarts doesn't cost a knut ter go. Also Lily an' James left everythin' ter Harry here, mor' than 'nough, I'm sure, to pay for supplies. Just have ta stop at Gringotts is all!"

Mrs. Lexington looked relieved and said, "Very well then. Let's go, shall we?"

"Alright." Hagrid said while getting up.

Unsure, Harry asked, "You're coming too, Mrs. Lexington?"

"Of course. In this home, I am your primary guardian and I will not leave you to wander the unknown areas with a practical stranger. No offence, Mr. Hagrid." she replied sharply as she grabbed her purse. Hagrid shook his head in response, not seeming to mind. She then called out, "Ms. Adley!"

A short moment later, a young women stepped into the office. She was slightly taller than average with a tan complexion, a messy bun, leggings, and warm brown eyes. She looked curiously at Hagrid while saying, "Yeah, Mrs. Lexington?"

"I will be gone for a short while with Mr. Potter and I expect you to hold down the fort while I am away. We will be back before supper and Mr. Laderzini will be here by three. If I have not returned by that time, please give him the note on my desk that is addressed to him. Make sure Lucy takes her medicine at noon, also Jane and Joe are to take a nap at two thirty sharp." said Mrs. Lexington quickly and potently.

Ms. Adley gave a sloppy two finger salute and replied with a smile, "Ok, Mrs. Lexington."

"Good, off we go then."

* * *

**Author's Note - In case you are curious about Milgrant Madison's Home, here are some fun facts:**

1. Founded by the wealthy Milgrant Madison after her husband and child died in 1919.

2. Had to be rebuilt after it was destroyed in WWII during the bombing of London (none of the inhabitants were present see: Operation Pied Piper)

3. Holds about 35 children at a time, boys and girls, ages 4 to 17

4. Has four active employees:

…Mrs. Lexington - a widow, runs everything, manages budget, takes care of disciplinary issues, a social worker, lives in the home, very stern but truly cares for her charges, Has the ability to quiet a crying child simply by looking at them, has been there more than 40 years and will probably be there 40 more

…Ms. Adley - A young women fresh out of uni and Mrs. Lexington's assistant, activity planner, encourages video game playing as well as football playing(she played in school and still plays in the park), and chore charter even though she is a bit of a pushover

…Mr. Laderzini - The cook (mostly), pretty much only shows up to cook but sometime helps out with other activities (trips, supervising, house maintenance and repair, pretty much any thing that needs to be done he can do), used to be in the military(though cannot reveal what he did…

…Ms. Chou - married but still goes by Ms., cooks when Mr. Laderzini if off, does laundry, helps out sometimes, does most of the shopping, does not work a lot, age - unknown

5. Not real (as far as I know)


	3. Chapter 3 Gringotts

**Chapter Three**

**Gringotts**

Harry, Mrs. Lexington, and Hagrid made their way down the busy streets of London, Hagrid attracting quite a few looks as they went. As they walked, Mrs. Lexington was continuously asking questions about Hogwarts, she seemed especially interested in insuring that Harry was to receive a proper education, at least what sounded like a proper education for a wizard. Harry walked along, listening to the conversation. His mind began to run with excitement. Potions, charms, and flying broomsticks! It was incredible! Better than any book from the library! They had been walking about fifteen minutes when they stopped.

" 'Ere we are." Harry looked up to see that in front of them was a dingy building labeled 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was small, squeezed between two larger stores and most people walked by never even giving it a glance.

"Where is here?" asked Mrs. Lexington.

Harry realized she could not see it and before he could ask Hagrid said, "That'll be the wards. They're there ta make sure muggles don't stumble on in."

"Muggle? What's that?" questioned Harry, remembering that his letter had also mention the odd word.

"Oh, right!" said Hagrid, "Muggles are non-magical folks. Now, bein' that there are wards around the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Lexington's goin' hafta be touchin' one o' us to get on through."

Harry nodded and held out a hand to Mrs. Lexington. She grasped it loosely but when she looked to the magical pub, her grip tightened. Her mouth opened and she let out a smal 'oh my'. Hagrid walked forward and held the door for them. Inside was yet another sight which caused Mrs. Lexington to tighten her grip. The building itself was not to special, it was dark and shabby. Harry was looking at a painting that he could have sworn moved when something else caught his eye and by the looks of it, Mrs. Lexington's also. A few stools away from them where two strange looking creatures sitting at the bar and talking in hushed voices. They were shorter than Harry with long fingers, feet, and ears. They had sharp, clever eyes and one briefly glanced in their direction before looking back to his companion. Harry asked in a hushed tone, "Hagrid? What…?"

Hagrid looked in the direction Harry was looking to and said, "Goblins. They run Gringotts. Sly thin's they are. Don't want ter get on their wrong side, I'll tell yer that."

Harry nodded and said, "Right."

When they had come in, the bar had quieted and everyone seemed to peer over to see had come in. As they walked through, the low mummer of noise in the bar returned and several patrons greeted or waved to Hagrid, who responded in a similar manor. The people, though not a strange as the goblins, were strange also. Man and women alike wore odd dress-like robes that went to their ankles. Harry could not tell but he wondered if the men wore trousers underneath. As they walked past the bar, the bartender greeted Hagrid with a nod and asked, " The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his large hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees shake.

Tom nodded, then looked to Harry and asked, "And who might you be?"

"Harry Potter." replied Harry.

A look of understanding came to the bartender's eyes but he smiled as he said, "Well, enjoy you're trip to Diagon alley!"

Harry nodded and turned to Hagrid, "Diagon Alley? Is that where we're going to get my supplies."

"That's right. Best be off, then." replied Hagrid as he lead Harry and Mrs. Lexington out of the bar and into a small court yard that was practically empty except for a few rubbish bins. He took out his pink umbrella and pointed to a brick and said as he tapped, "Three times, Harry."

No sooner then he tapped the last time did the brick move. Soon, all the surrounding bricks were shifting and twisting until they created a large archway. As they went through, Hagrid said to them, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

It was amazing, so amazing he barely noticed the wall closing up behind them. Diagon was a thin winding cobblestone street packed with things Harry had never seen before. To his right was a cauldron shop, _cauldron shop! _There were people walking out and about, going along with their business. An owl flew overhead with a package in its talons and there was a cart to his left selling whirling trinkets which a few young children had gathered around to watch. Hagrid lead them down the street and Harry could tell Mrs. Lexington was trying hard to look at everything and still walk just like he was. As they walked past a broomstick shop Harry heard a small girl pleading for one to her mother, who was shaking her head. They soon reached white columned building that stood taller than any of the other buildings. Hagrid said simply as they reached the front steps, "Gringotts."

They climbed the white stone steps and the large bronze entrance doors were held open by a pair of goblins in uniform by the door. The goblins bowed to them as they entered but both looked like they could care less that they were there. Past the bronze doors was a small entrance hall where they were faced with a pair of silver doors with a rather threatening warning on it which read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those that take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Having noticed that Harry read the message he said, "Yeh'd be mad if yer tried ter rob 'em."

Two more uniformed goblins lead them through the silver doors into a large hall.

There was marble floor and pillars with golden trim and was lit by several hanging oil lamps. In front of the threesome laid a long tall counter where goblins were busy with their work. Along the side of the hall were several golden doorways which goblins were leading people in and out of. Hagrid motioned for Harry and Mrs. Lexington to follow as he approached one of the free goblins at the counter. Looking bothered, the goblin looked down from his perch to the three of them and questioned in an almost sarcastic tone, "Yes?"

"We are 'ere ter get some money outta Mr. Harry James Potter's vault." said Hagrid as he started rummaging through his pockets.

"I see." said the goblin as he gave Harry a intense look, "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Hagrid, taking a handful of odd items out of his pocket and dumping them onto the desk (much to the unhappiness of the goblin teller), said as he continued to search his pockets, "I got it here sumwhere…"

Soon after with a look of relief, best Harry could tell through the hair, Hagrid pulled out a small golden key and placed it on the counter. As the goblin examined the key and Harry again, Hagrid gathered what he had dumped on the counter and put it back in his pockets. Mrs. Lexington spoke up from behind Harry and asked in a slightly suspicious tone, "Mr. Hagrid, why is it that you had Mr. Potter's banking key?"

"I didn't. Well I did, but not 'till this mornin'. Professor Dumbledore had it." said Hagrid, a little confused why she was asking.

"The Headmaster?" questioned Mrs. Lexington. At Hagrid's nod she asked, "And why did he have it? Shouldn't Mr. Potter have had it?"

"Well, I suppose afta the passin' of Lily an' James, Dumbledore was the only one able ter keep a hold o' it 'till Harry 'ere was old enough."

Before Mrs. Lexington could speak again the goblin said, "Records show the Potter account has not been opened since Mr. Potter's parents accessed it before their deaths, if that is what you are wondering ma'am."

Hagrid seemed a little shocked, probably at the possible accusation that Dumbledore would be anything other than honorable, and Mrs. Lexington gave a relieved nod. The goblin spoke again, "Well, everything seems in order. I'll have someone take you to your vault, Mr. Potter. Griphook!"

Confused, Harry asked, "What about Mrs. Lexington and Hagrid."

Hagrid answered first with reassuring tone, "Oh it's alright there, Harry. You're the only one needin' ter go. Just keep yer elbows in, alright?"

Harry nodded in response and though he was nervous followed the uniformed goblin named Griphook to one of the doorways. Griphook held the golden door open and Harry look one last glance behind him, catching a friendly wave from Hagrid and a curt nod from Mrs. Lexington, before walking through.

Griphook lead Harry down a dimly lit stone passage way until they reach what looked like small train tracks. Griphook gave a shrill whistle and seconds latter a cart came barreling through the darkness. Harry's goblin guide opened a small door on the side of the cart and motioned for him to climb in. Once he and Griphook were seated, they were off. The combination of speed and changes in direction gave no indication to where they were going or how far they had gone. The trip reminded Harry very much of a scene in the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory that they had watched on movie night before in Madison's Home. There was even an underground lake where stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor; Harry briefly wondered the difference between the two.

Finally, after what seemed like at least fifty more turns, the cart slowed in front of a small metal door in a passageway. Griphook got out of the cart and unlocked the door using the same key Hagrid had given to the older goblin. After unlocking the door, the goblin handed the key to Harry who had gotten out of the cart. Harry was putting the key into his pocket when the door opened. A green smoke emitted from the volt but when it cleared, Harry gasped at the sight before him. The volt, _his _volt, was filled with piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Harry went into the volt and pick up the nearest gold coin. Looking at the design, Harry turned to Griphook who stood just outside of the volt and asked, "Sir, is this wizarding money?"

The goblin looked surprised, either at the question or at 'sir', but answered, "Yes, Mr. Potter. The bronze are Knuts. There are twenty-nine Knuts to one silver Sickle and seventeen Sickles to one golden Galleon." Harry nodded and Griphook continued, "Would you a withdrawal purse, Mr. Potter? Only two Sickles and it fits up to three hundred coins. Plus there is a light-weight spell on it and for one more sickle I can put a spell on it so only you can open it."

Realizing he did not really have anything to put the money in and the purse sounded like a good option, Harry picked up three silver piece and traded it for a deep red velvet pouch that the goblin provided. After that, Harry filled his bag with various coins but he did not even make a dent in the fortune inside _his _volt. He was also surprised to note that his newly purchased coin purse was bigger on the inside than the outside and he wondered when he would learn that spell. Once he was done and the volt was closed, both he and Griphook took another winding trip on the little cart. The trip was different this time and Harry caught no look at the lake. At one point in the ride though, he could of sworn he had seen some scales before a burst of flames at the end of one of the passageways.

* * *

**Author's Note - The bit about the formations by the lake was actually in the book! Gasp! Pg 74 in my copy…**

**For the key drama, yup. Just thought it would be something an adult may be concerned about, especially considering she knows very little of the wizarding world. No more than normal manipulative Dumbledore in this story, I like him too much.**

**Hagrid didn't get the stone because the day Harry went to Diagon alley in this fan-fiction was earlier than he went in the books but don't worry, Harry isn't the only curious muggle born around :-D (same reasoning for not meeting Draco…)**

**Also, about Harry's thoughts of pants - **

****

ht tp:/ww w. cre **ativefa mily **

**.net/emmy/mugglepants/**


End file.
